Love Bites - Series
by stilesandsourwolf
Summary: This is a multi-part series of short stories. Enjoy :)
1. Part One - Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

*Title taken from the song 'Blow Me (One Last Kiss' by P!nk, i do not own any rights to the song or the title (but I'm using it anyways)*

Stiles had been looking forward to this night for so long. His first date with Derek Hale, the dark, brooding local alpha werewolf. Of course he's known him for years, but this was a big next step in their relationship. They had spent the first year or so hating each other. Then they upgraded to acquaintances, then they got really close. They say there's a thin line between love and hate, but Stiles never believed it until tonight.

Stiles had been talking to Allison on the phone for hours about the plan for tonight. He and Derek were going to meet her and Scott at a rave that was going on a few miles outside of town. Ok, they may have been talking about boys and school and a few other things since that was pretty much the extent of the plan. They're forced to get off the phone a half hour before their dates arrive to get ready.

Stiles jumps in the shower and lathers shampoo into his hair. He rinses it out then grabs a bar of soap and washes his body. After rinsing off, he steps out of the steaming shower stall and grabs at the towel hanging on the towel bar. He towels off, wraps the towel around his waist then walks to his room.

He walks down the stairs after getting dressed, his hair still damp and tossed around haphazardly. He's wearing a simple deep purple v-neck, a pair of plain black dress pants and black high top All-Stars. His dad's sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee, police files from a case he's working on spread out all over the table.

"Hey dad, I'm going out. I'll probably be back late so don't wait up."

"Wait a minute, who are you going out with?" He asks as he looks up from the papers in front of him

"Scott, Allison and… Derek," He pauses right before the last name knowing his father probably wouldn't approve

"Derek Hale? You're going out with Derek Hale?"

"Uh yeah, it's kind of like a date type thing," He says shyly as he rubs the back of his neck

"Oh… Uh, well. Have fun."

You can always count on making something uncomfortable enough to stop the questions by saying you're going on a gay date with a werewolf. Not that his dad knows about the whole werewolf thing. Going on a gay date is enough to make his father stop asking questions. He accepts Stiles' bisexuality and is all for it, he just doesn't want the gory details of it. Nor does Stiles want to give him those details.

Stiles runs out the door letting it slam behind him and runs up to his Jeep. He doesn't notice the black Camaro parked at the curb in front of his house until he's actually in his Jeep preparing to start the engine. He steps out of his Jeep and walks the twenty feet to the Camaro.

"Uh, hey Derek. What are you doing here?" He questions, a slightly puzzled expression on his face

"Aren't we going out?" Derek asks confusedly

"I mean, yeah, but I kinda just assumed I would meet you at your house or something."

Derek just looks at him with the same confused look on his face.

"Oh my god. You're actually picking me up for our date. Derek Hale, you are such a gentleman."

Derek rolls his eyes and throws his head back a little in exasperation, "Are you getting in or not Stiles?"

"Aren't you going to open my door?" He teases with a giggle

Derek turns to him, eyes glowing slightly red, which honestly turns Stiles on a bit, "Jesus, calm down, it was a joke dude."

He slides into the Camaro, the cool leather seats send a small shiver up his spine.

"Are you cold?" Derek asks as he reaches to turn the heat up

"No, I'm fine, just the seat…" he says as he reaches out to stop Derek's hand

They both pull their hands away quickly and look away from each other. Yeah, this isn't awkward at all.

Derek pulls away from the curb as Stiles clicks his seatbelt into place. Derek revs the engine as they turn onto the highway. Stiles looks over at him as they drive down the highway. Derek turns to him and he turns his head away quickly in an attempt to not let Derek catch him staring. Derek chuckles a little bit which tell Stiles his attempt failed.

"What were you looking at?" Derek asks quietly

"Nothing, just. Just your ears. They're cute." Stiles mumbles sheepishly, his cheeks turning slightly pink

Derek grins big, showing his sparkly white, bunny like teeth. Stiles can't help but smile at the bunny comparison. If Derek were to be compared to some kind of animal, other than the obvious wolf, a bunny is the very last thing Stiles would associate him with. Yet, it kinda works. He likes it. Derek "the bunny" Hale. He chuckles quietly to himself.

"What?" Derek asks as he turns off the highway

"Nothing, just, bunnies,"

Derek gives him a confused look as he comes to a stop in front of a huge barn with dozens of cars parked in front of it.

Stiles pops open the door of the Camaro and steps out, but before he can actually manage to stand up, Derek grabs him by the arm and pulls him back in to the car. Stiles looks over at him, "What?" Derek opens his own door and gets out. Stiles watches as he walks around the car, shuts Stiles' door, then opens it again. Stiles smiles at him as he gets out.

"A true gentle-bunny."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on," Stiles says as he grabs Derek's arm and pulls him towards the barn

They walk through the huge barn doors into a dark room lit only by strobe lights and blow sticks hanging from everyone's necks. Someone standing to the left hands them two glow stick necklaces. Stiles takes them and slides his on, then turns around to slide Derek's on. The barn is vibrating from the booming bass of the music being blasted through huge speakers lining every wall of the room.

"This isn't too loud for you right? With your wolf hearing?" Stiles turns and yells into Derek's ear

Derek shakes his head and smiles, "I'm fine", he yells back

"Good!" Stiles yells as he pulls Derek deeper into the crowd

They move through the crowd until they find Scott and Allison dancing near the farthest wall. Stiles waves at them excitedly. They wave back as Stiles and Derek move closer, fighting through the crowd of people.

"Hey!" Scott yells into Stiles' ear when they finally make it to them

Stiles grins wide, "Hey dude! Hi Allison," He yells over Scott's shoulder. Allison waves at him then looks to Derek and waves again.

Derek leans in close to Stiles ear, "Want a drink?"

Stiles turns and nods enthusiastically. Derek shoves his way through the crowd headed towards the bar on the other side of the room. Stiles turns back to Scott and Allison and smiles.

"Let's dance!" He yells at them

Let's not kid anyone here, Stiles in a ridiculous dancer. He's uncoordinated, clumsy, dorky and way too enthusiastic. But none of that stops him from getting down as hard as he can when the time comes.

He dances like a maniac until he sees Derek coming back balancing four drinks in his hands as people slam into him. Werewolf reflexes seem to be helping him a lot here.

"They only had alcohol," He yells when he reaches Stiles

"That's fine with me!" Stiles screams back excitedly as he grabs one of the drinks from his hand and takes a drink

Derek hands Scott and Allison the other two then sips on his own. Stiles gulps him down in three drinks and throws the cup onto the floor. He reaches for Derek drink and pulls it from his hands. He takes a drink then hands it back to Derek who's looking at him in amusement.

"Dance with me," He yells after handing the drink back to him

Derek looks around and shakes his head.

"Come on! Please," Stiles insists, he's not taking no for an answer. He's not sure what exactly was in that drink, but it hit him hard and he has no sense of embarrassment at the moment. He's going to take advantage of this lack of inhabitations and have fun with this sexy piece of alpha standing in front of him.

He reaches forward and wraps his hands around Derek's waist to pull him in closer. Derek smirks a little bit and Stiles swears he can see a hint of red in those cheeks. Derek returns the favor and wraps his hands around Stiles waist too. Stiles bumps into Derek in his spastic version of dancing. To anyone watching, it may look like Stiles is dry humping Derek's leg, but he honestly doesn't give a rats ass what people think right now.

"I like this," He whispers into Derek's ear knowing he's hear, even over all the noise

"Me too," Derek half yells back

The two dance together for a few more songs before Stiles pulls Derek over to the bar for another drink. The best part of this party, right after grinding on Derek, is the free underage drinking. Stiles chugs two more drinks before heading back to the dance floor, Derek in tow.

They dance for a while longer, Stiles getting sloppier with his moves as the alcohol really hits him.

"Come to the bathroom," He mumbles into Derek's ear

"Why?" Derek mouths back

"Just come on," He pulls Derek through the crowd for what seems like hours until they finally find the bathroom.

Stiles pulls Derek in and locks the door behind him.

"Stiles, what ar—" Stiles pushes his lips into Derek's awkwardly and kisses him. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him in closer, kissing him back. Stiles flails his arms around trying to find some part of Derek to grab on to. He ends op grabbing onto Derek's belt buckle, which works for him. He tugs at Derek's belt as he pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Unbuckle this," he says as he tugs harder at the belt buckle

"Stile, you're drunk," Derek says as he pulls Stiles' hands away from the belt buckle

"So what, I want to suck you off," He slurs out

Derek pulls him in close and kisses him again, "Not tonight Stiles. Come on, let's get you home."

Stiles pouts but pulls away from him, "Derek, I'm gonna be sick."

Derek pulls the seat of the toilet up as Stiles spews into it. Derek rubs his back as he vomits, gaga after gag until there's nothing coming out and he's left dry heaving. He pulls Stiles up and flushes the toilet.

"Okay, let's go." He says as he picks Stiles up and carries him out of the bathroom.

He pushes his way through the crowd headed towards the barn doors. He pushes through the door and makes his way to the Camaro.

"I'm sorry Derek, this wasn't a good first date," Stiles slurs, his eyes half closed

"Don't be sorry, it was fun… until you threw up."

Stiles smiles at him, "I love you Derek."

Derek looks down at the boy as his eyes shut and his body goes limp. He smiles at the unconscious, normally hyperactive guy in his arms, but doesn't say anything.

He slides him in to the back seat of the car and pulls away from the bar. He drives back to Stiles' house then carries him to the front door. He jiggles the door knob, locked. Of course. His slides his claw into the knob and turns it until it clicks open.

Derek carries Stiles through the dark house silently to his room. He pulls back the covers and slips the passed out, drunk boy into bed.

Stiles grumbles slightly as Derek pulls away and pulls the covers over him.

He walks over to the window quietly then turns around to look at the boy who laughs at bunnies before leaping through it and disappearing into the dark night.


	2. Part Two - Fireflies

It's been a few days since the rave and Stiles still hasn't heard from Derek. He wants to call him but honestly, he's scared of what Derek might say. He had made a complete fool of himself that night and he's 70% sure he threw up on Derek. After his attempt to blow Derek in the bathroom, everything goes black. There is absolutely no recollection of what happened after that. He isn't even sure how he ended up in his bed the next morning.

His phone buzzes from the desk across his room. He jumps off his bed and runs over to his phone, tripping and falling, face first, onto the carpet. He reaches up to grab the phone from the desk as it stops buzzing_. _His heart starts racing as he reads his screen,_ 1 Missed Call – Derek. _He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down before pressing Call.

The phone rings a few times before he answers, "Stiles?"

"Yeah, hey, hi, uh, you called?"

Derek chuckles, "Yeah, I did. How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, not drunk, ever again. Ever."

"Do you want to go out again?" Derek asks abruptly, completely ignoring Stiles' answer

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. Yes, sure. If you want to."

"Okay... Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"I'll pick you up." There's a click then a dial tone. Derek really needs to learn better phone etiquette, and soon.

Stiles can't seem to get rid of the huge grin that's plastered on his face the rest of the day, nor does he want to. He's dating fucking Derek Hale and he is proud of it and he want's everyone to know. Ok, maybe not everyone, but he's happy.

The next day drags along slowly, each period feels longer than the last. He tries his best to focus on classes and Scott and everything school but he can't stop thinking about Derek. He thinks he may actually love Derek, which is kinda completely ridiculous since they've only been on one date, but it feels right. And Stiles Stilinski always does what feels right. Unless it feels wrong.

When the last bell of the day finally rings, Stiles is the first out of class and running to the parking lot. Thank goodness there isn't any lacrosse practice today, he's not sure he would be able to get through it.

His dad isn't home when he gets back to his house. He takes him time showering and getting dressed. He spritzes himself with some cologne, which is a rare thing for him, but he wants to be at his best this time. There should be no repeat of possibly throwing up on Derek tonight. He really does need to find out if he actually did that or not.

When he hears the honk of the Camaro outside he can't help but jump up. He looks around the empty room to make sure nobody saw that awkward moment, which of course nobody did. He forces himself to take some extra time to walk to the door. He puts his jacket on then takes it off then slides it on again before finally walking out the door. He jumps back a step when he sees Derek standing right in front of him, fist raised just inches from Stiles' face.

"Oh my— god." Stiles gasps

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I was gonna knock cause you were taking so long…"

Note to self, don't take _that _ long next time.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for my jacket. Found it," he chuckles as he pulls at the collar of his jacket

Derek, the gentle man, is just as gentle man-ish as he was before. He opens the car door and Stiles slides in.

"Thank you kind bunny."

"You're going to tell me what that means tonight," Derek demands

"We'll see how the night goes."

There's something about being around Derek that makes Stiles feel so much more comfortable, more confident. Like, he can say things he's always wanted to say but never had the guts to. The same is kinda true for Derek, too. He seems more open. Not so emotionally shut down. It's a nice side of him to see. But he still needs to work on those conversational skills.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asks as Derek turns off the road on a not-so-road. More like not a road at all, it was literally a miracle that he wasn't scraping the sides of his Camaro against the trees.

"You'll see," he smirks over at Stiles

There's a bit of an awkward silence as they drive through the forest, barely missing several trees, even with Derek's wolf reflexes.

"Did I throw up on you the other night?"

Derek glances over at him with an exasperated look, "No, why?"

Stiles sighs loudly, "Oh thank god. I honestly don't remember anything after pulling you into the bathroom…" The thought of the events that actually took place in the bathroom cause Stiles to blush a vibrant shade of candy apple red.

Derek looks over at him, face going solemn and stoic.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks. He hates that stoic look and he wishes it would just go away forever so he could actually enjoy fun, open, laughy Derek.

"Nothing." He replies as he puts on an obviously forced and fake smile

Stiles furrows his brow at the surly alpha, "Okay…"

They drive in silence for the rest of the drive, Stiles watching out of the corner of his eye as Derek's face goes from stoic, to sad, to confused then back to stoic when he realizes he was being watched.

They finally come to a stop right outside a small clearing. Stiles steps out of the car and looks into the clearing. He has to squint a little because the last rays of sunshine are quickly disappearing making the forest nearly pitch black.

There's a ring of stones in the center with wood piled into the middle. Surrounding the rocks and wood are giant, fluffy pillows sitting atop big, warm looking blankets. Behind him he hears Derek turn the radio on in the Camaro then get out, leaving his door open for the sound to bounce quietly off the trees.

"Derek, what… What is all of this?" Stiles asks as he looks at the entire set-up in awe

"I thought it might be fun, but if you don't like it w—"

"Derek, shut up. It's amazing." Stiles runs over to the giant pillows and falls onto several of them, bouncing slightly. He turns to Derek who's still standing at the Camaro, "Are you going to light the fire? It's freezing out here for everyone who doesn't have an internal werewolf heater."

Derek must be pretty good at setting up fires because it only takes a few minutes for the fire to turn into a roaring inferno of heat. It gets so hot that Stiles has to move the pillows back about ten feet so his skin doesn't melt off. Derek picks up a few more pillows and sits next to Stiles away from the fire, but he sits a bit too far away for Stiles' liking. Stiles slides closer as smoothly as he can, which for Stiles isn't smoothly at all. Once he's close enough for his liking, he lets his head fall onto Derek's shoulder.

"This is nice, really nice. But I'm fucking starving. I was too busy stressing out over this that I forgot to eat." As soon as the words leave his mouth he tries to pull them back in like a vacuum.

He can actually feel the smile stretch wider on Derek's face, "You were stressing over our date?"

Stiles' heart's pounding against his chest, which he knows damn well his werewolf date can hear.

"Uh, yeah, kinda. Not really, a little. I don't know."

"Stiles, calm down, your heart is racing," Derek chuckles, causing Stiles' head to bob slightly on his shoulder

Asshole.

"Luckily for you, I planned ahead," Derek says as he stands and walks over to the car

"You're my hero Derek Hale," Stiles says in a mock swooning voice. But in all honesty, Derek is his hero at the moment because his stomach is performing a symphony begging for food.

Derek walks back with two submarine sandwiches in hand. Stiles starts clapping like a crazy hyperactive child before grabbing out for one of them. Derek hands him one with a small chuckle then plops back down next to him.

Stiles rips through the paper and shoves the sandwich into his mouth. He rips of huge chunks and chews, slightly resembling a camel chewing its cud. Derek sets his sandwich down, deciding to watch Stiles' unique eating style instead of eating his own. Stiles is too enthralled in his sandwich to notice the audience. He only notices Derek as he shoves the last piece of sandwich into his mouth.

"Wha?" he asks with a mouth full of bread, meat and cheese

Derek snorts a laugh and shakes his head, "Nothing. You just eat really… enthusiastically."

Stiles swallows down the enormous bite and smiles at Derek, "People always say I eat like a pig, I like enthusiastically better."

He looks down at Derek's sandwich, which is still untouched.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm not really hungry. You can have it if you want," Derek says dazedly as he looks up into the sky. The clearing has a small window in the trees just big enough for the moon and a few stars to be viewable from it. Stiles contemplates ripping through the paper and shoving the second sandwich down his throat, but decides he's made a fool of himself enough for tonight. Instead, rests his head back onto Derek's shoulder and follows his gaze up to the stars.

"I come out here sometimes, just to think."

Stiles looks over at Derek. His eyes are somewhere else, but yet still here with Stiles.

"Laura and I used to come out here when our parents were fighting. This was our escape from it. We would light a fire, like this, if it was cold. Or we would just play."

Stiles stares at Derek in shock. Did he actually just share a part of his past with him? He actually just opened up. Stiles is witnessing history in the making here. He turns to the fire and thinks about Laura and a baby Derek running around it playing tag and giggling. Then his mind goes to what Derek is also probably thinking right now.

He doesn't think he could feel any more privileged than he does in this moment, right here, with Derek in Laura's clearing.

Stiles turns his gaze back to Derek, who turns his eyes to meet Stiles'. The reflections of the flames from the bon fire bounce off of his vibrant green eyes. Stiles could stare into those eyes for hours, there's so much behind them, so much he wants to know.

Derek leans forward and touches his lips gently to Stiles'. Stiles pushes forward, meeting his force as their lips part. Stiles closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of Derek's soft, plump lips against his own. Stiles nibbles lightly on Derek's bottom lips which causes him to moan slightly into Stiles' mouth. This kiss could last forever as far as Stiles is concerned, but it's over far too soon.

Derek pulls away leaving Stiles left there with a dopey face and his lips still pursed. Stiles opens his eyes to look into Derek's face. His bottom lip is red and swollen.

"You bit me." Derek says as he rubs his hand across his bottom lip

"It was a love bite," Stiles whispers in an innocent tone

He hadn't meant to bite so hard, but the blood dripping down Derek's chin is proof of the pain he's inflicted. Derek wipes the drips of blood away and looks back at Stiles with a grin on his face.

"Nobody's ever bitten me before."

"There's a first time for everything."

The two lay there for another hour and a half, not talking much, just enjoying the company and the fire. They try to make out constellations, but the window in the trees is too small to find any, other than the little dipper. Once the fire dies down to mere embers, Derek decides it's probably time to take Stiles home. Stiles pouts about it, but agrees after looking at the time.

Stiles walks over to the Camaro and slides in as Derek picks up the pillows and blankets. He throws them in the trunk and slides in next to Stiles. Stiles turns to look out the window as the clearing fills with thousands of fireflies lighting it up with a warm glow. His eyes flutter from one to another as he watches them fly slowly by as the Camaro's engine roars to life.

"They're so beautiful," He says as he watches the last one disappear into the darkness of the forest

Derek watches the boy he's falling in love with as he turns to him, amazement in his dark amber eyes over insects. Derek turns the car around and pulls away, back through the not-so-roady road.


	3. Part Three - Till The World Ends

Stiles is lying on the couch watching The Walking Dead the day after the amazing bon fire date with Derek. But he isn't paying attention to the zombie apocalypse going on as much as the fact that his head is in a particular not-so-surly-anymore alphas lap.

Derek had stopped by this morning with coffee and donuts, much to Stiles' delight. He even brought decaf just for the hyperactive boy who can't have caffeine since the Lydia incident. Stiles doesn't talk about that though, too embarrassing.

After they ate their breakfast, Stiles wandered over to the living room and flicked on the TV. Derek walked over and joined him and somehow they ended up in the current. He has no complaints about it though. Okay, maybe one. He isn't able to pay attention to his favorite show because he's literally touching Derek's dick with his face.

"I was thinking it'd be nice to just stay in and watch some movies today," Stiles says into Derek's groin. He looks to his face for a reaction.

Derek looks down at him, "What movies?"

"Hmm, let's see," He says as he flops off the couch, landing on his hands and knees. He crawls over to a stack of DVD's sitting next to the TV. "We have 2012, The Day After Tomorrow, The Notebook and Resident Evil."

"The notebook?" Derek asks, raising his eyes

"Uh, yeah! Dude it's a good movie, okay. Don't judge me."

Derek snorts a little at him, "You pick."

"Hmmm, I pick this one," He holds the DVD up triumphantly before pulling the disc out and sliding it into the DVD player. He crawls back across the living room and back onto the couch. He decides to sit on the other side of the couch, a foot or so of space in between the two of them.

Derek glances over at Stiles then at the distance in between them. A frown tugs at the corners of his mouth, but he tries to hide it the best he can. Stiles turns to him, his eyes going right to the downturned corners of his mouth.

Stiles scoots closer and snuggles up next to him, resting his head on Derek's chest, "You know, you could just ask."

Derek wraps his arm around Stiles as the previews start playing, "Shut up."

"We aren't watching The Notebook, right?" Derek asks obviously concerned that he may have to watch a sappy love story

Stiles laughs, "Calm down bunny, it's 2012."

"Are you ever going to tell me what the hell that means?" Derek questions in a serious tone

Stiles looks into his eyes, "Your teeth look like bunny teeth and they're adorable. That's it."

Derek just stares at him as his lips slowly pull into a smile, revealing those shiny white bunny teeth. Stiles smiles back at him with a small chuckle.

He turns back to the TV as the title credits start playing. He tries his hardest to actually pay attention to the movie, but the fact that he's a seventeen year old boy who is in contact with someone he's extremely attracted to isn't making it easy. His mind wanders as the movie plays on. It wanders to thoughts of Derek shirtless, of Derek shirtless pressed against Stiles. Then shirtless Derek turns into pants less Derek and then pants less Derek rubbing against Stiles. By the time he pulls himself out of his dirty, dirty thoughts the movie's nearly half over and he has a raging hard on in his pants.

He glances over at Derek out of the corner of his eyes. He doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything but the movie. Maybe he can't tell that Stiles is extremely turned on at the moment? That's doubtful, but Stiles will take what he can get.

"Uh, bathroom," he says as he jumps off the couch, trying hard to conceal his erection, and runs upstairs to the bathroom

"Jesus Christ Stiles, pull yourself together," He mumbles to himself as he tries to tame the problem in his pants. His hard on finally goes away after a few minutes of thinking of elderly people and death, thank god. He pulls the bathroom door open and walks back downstairs into the living room. Derek hasn't moved an inch; he's still sitting perfectly still watching as the world is ripped apart in the apocalypse.

He turns his head when he hears Stiles walking into the room, then holds him arm out for Stiles to sit down. Stiles takes his seat and Derek wraps his arm back around him. He likes the feeling of Derek's arm around him, he feels secure and warm and fuzzy inside.

Stiles watches Derek watch the movie. Not in a creepy way, he just wants to look at his lips and imagine them around his… Okay, maybe in a bit of a creepy way, but he can't help it, those are some nice lips.

"You could just ask you know."

Stiles looks at him in confusion, "What?"

"If you want something, you can just ask me. You don't have to stare at me like that."

Stiles turns red, yet again, "I was just thinking about how nice your lips are."

Derek turns to him, finally breaking eye contact with the TV. He smiles at him before leaning in. Stiles doesn't waste a moment, he lunges forward and crashes into Derek's lips causing Derek to fall backwards onto the couch. Stiles climbs onto him, straddling him and kisses him harder.

There are hands everywhere, groping, scratching and tickling as they kiss. Stiles moans into Derek's mouth when his hands find Stiles ass and grab it. Derek takes the cue and squeezes it again. Stiles pulls away for a second to catch his breath. His eyes go right to Derek's which are currently a dark shade of blood red.

"Oh my god, you're sexy when you wolf out," Stiles gasps as he catches his breath

Derek flips them over, leaving Stiles on his back against the couch and Derek dominating him. Derek leans into Stiles' neck and begins nibbling at it. Stiles moans loudly as Derek bites and licks his way down his neck. Derek tugs at Stiles' shirt, trying to relate to Stiles to take it off. Stiles obliges all too willingly. He pulls it off clumsily, his arms getting tangled in the fabric. Once he manages to get free, he drops it on the floor next to the couch. Derek continues right where he left off.

He works his way down Stiles' chest, biting at his nipple which makes Stiles jump and moan loudly. He's almost to Stiles' crotch when he jolts up unexpectedly.

"No, don't stop, please god don—"

"Your dad's home," Derek pants

Stiles jolts up like Derek had, "Fuck! Oh my god!"

Derek snatches Stiles' shirt off the ground and pushes it over his head.

"I can put it on myself Derek."

Derek lets go of the shirt and positions himself on the couch, a safe distance from Stiles. Stiles settles into a normal-ish looking position once he gets his shirt on and acts like he's watching the movie. He reaches over to grab a throw pillow and places it in his lap to hide his raging boner as the door opens. He catches Derek looking directly at his crotch as he looks past him, to his father.

Derek follows his gaze and they both watch as the Sheriff drops his keys onto the table near the door then turns to them. He stands still for a minute, obviously surprised to see them, probably Derek actually, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey dad," Stiles says, a little too breathlessly

"Son," He looks back and forth at the two with an accusing look

"Hi Sheriff," Derek smiles as he raises his hand and waves awkwardly

"You know what, I have a lot of work to do, so I'll just be over here," The Sheriff stammers awkwardly as he turns towards the kitchen

"Have fun," Stiles calls across the room as he turns his attention to Derek. He can't help but smile at Derek, who returns the smile. He hopes that one day it won't be quite so awkward for him to bring someone home, but that day is definitely not today.

The two sit in silence watching the movie for a few minutes before Stiles slides back over to Derek.

"Let's keep this PG… for now," He whispers into Derek's ear as he snuggles in closer

He swears, in that moment, he sees a hint of red in Derek's cheeks at the un-mentioned second part of that statement. Stiles wants it to be very un-PG in the future. The further from PG the better, but now is obviously not the time for that.

They watch the rest of the movie then pop in another, then another. The only movie they don't watch is The Notebook, only because Derek would make a pouty face whenever Stiles said it was up next. Stiles will watch The Notebook with Derek Hale, even if he has to wait years for it. Even if that is the last thing he does in his life, it will happen.

By the time the final movie, The Day After Tomorrow, is finished, the Sheriff has long since gone to bed and Stiles is half asleep, his head in Derek's lap again.

"Stiles, I'm gonna go," Derek whispers, his voice sounding too loud in the dark, quiet house

Stiles' eyes drift lazily open, "No, stay," he mumbles drowsily

"Are you sure?"

Stiles nods slightly, eyes drifting closed again, "Upstairs."

"What?" Derek whispers back

"Go upstairs," Stiles groans, "And carry me. Please?"

Derek makes a quiet sound between a snort and a laugh as he slides his arms underneath Stiles' body and lifts him up. Stiles opens his eyes and gazes dazedly up at Derek as they climb the stairs towards his room. A dopey grin stretches across Stiles' face as they enter his room.

"What are you smiling about?" Derek questions quietly

"I just, you're so much different than I thought," Stiles responds as Derek places him gently onto his bed, "You're so… perfect."

"I'm not," Derek whispers in the dark as he pulls his shirt off and tosses it on the floor. The moonlight shining through the window is just bright enough for Stiles to watch as he slides his jeans off and tosses them down with his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Is this actually real life? Is _that _actually going to be sleeping right next to him, touching him?

Derek pulls back the blanket and slides in next to Stiles.

"Uhm, why did you get naked?" Stiles whispers as he slides close to the nearly naked alpha

"This is how I sleep," He replies

"Oh. Fine with me, but you should really ask next time, it's not very gentlemanly of you,"

"Stiles,"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and go to sleep,"

"Ok."

Stiles smiles at Derek through the dark as his eye close gently and he drifts away into sleep.


	4. Part Four - Sex Yeah

**Sex Yeah**

"Stiles... Stiles wake up."

Stiles groans at the man interrupting his much loved and cherished sleeping time.

"Stiles, your humping my leg."

Stiles' eyes snap open and dart down to his crotch to see that he is indeed humping Derek's leg, his morning wood at full attention.

"Oh my god," he stammers as he flings himself away from Derek. He falls out of the bed, his limbs flailing in an attempt to save himself from the fall. His back slams into the floor, followed by the rest of him. He lies on the floor completely mortified with a bright hue of vibrant red most likely taking up the better part of his face.

"I'm just gonna go to the, uh, bathroom, to the bathroom," He scrambles to his feet, trying his best to conceal his hard on. Like it matters, he had just been rubbing it against Derek's fucking thigh for god knows how long.

He slams the bathroom door and slams his back against the door. He knows his cock isn't going to stop aching until he finishes, so he grabs at his crotch, pulling his cock through the hole in his boxer-briefs and starts jacking himself off in the bathroom. The fact that Derek is in the room right across the hall makes Stiles tremble as he tugs at his cock. He whimpers and whines like a bitch in heat.

There's a hard knock on the door after a few minutes. _Jesus Christ_.

"Stiles, let me in." Derek's voice is a slight growl, full of menace and Jesus so much sex appeal. Stiles spins around on the spot and pulls the door open.

Derek lunges forward, eyes glowing red as he moves towards Stiles, who's standing with a hard-on sticking out of his underwear. Their lips meet awkwardly, slightly off center from the rush of it all. The impact of the alpha causes Stiles to fall backwards onto the hard tile floor.

"Ow, fucking shit Derek," he gasps out pulling his lips away from Derek's

"Underwear off, now," Derek demands, paying no attention to the pain he's caused. Stiles for some reason listens to the demanding growl and reaches down to slide them off. By the time he reaches them, they're already being ripped off and flying across the room. God that is so _hot._

Derek's practically naked from the night before, so it takes less than a second for his boxers to follow Stiles' briefs across the room. Stiles gawks in awe at his perfectly chiseled body. His eyes scan over ir quickly before landing at the amazing hard cock in between Derek's legs.

"Oh my god dude, that's just. Awesome," He says awkwardly

A smug grin flashes across Derek's face before he's back in Stiles' very personal space, nipping and licking at his neck, moving his way down Stiles' body. Stiles jumps as he bites down on his nipple, a bit too hard, but just right at the same time.

His eyes roll back into his head when Derek slides his lips around Stiles' aching cock. His hips automatically jerk forward into the warm wetness of Derek's mouth. He can feel the way Derek's throat tightens around his head as he gags on Stiles' cock, which Jesus, feels fucking amazing. Derek bobs his head up and down slowly as his hand tugs on Stiles' balls.

Derek looks up at Stiles, eyes glowing red. The image of those glowing red eyes and Stiles' cock in his fucking mouth is too much for him to handle. He bucks his hips hard, thrusting deep into Derek's throat as he cums hard. Derek slurps quietly as he swallows it all easily.

The whole world goes fuzzy as Stiles spasms on the bathroom floor, cock in Derek's mouth.

"Jesus Derek, that was, jesus," he slurs out, still in a fuzzy dazed haze of pure pleasure

He feels movement then coldness as Derek stands up and walks out of the bathroom. He can't help the small whine that escapes his mouth at the absence of his alpha, but the absence doesn't last long. Derek's back in a few seconds, bottle of lube in his hand. He pops the lid open and squirts some onto his hand as he kneels onto the floor.

"Legs," Derek growls. Stiles instinctively spreads his legs open, an open invitation for Derek to do what he pleases.

Derek squirts some lube onto Stiles' hole before sliding a finger in. Stiles jumps a bit at the intrusion even though he was fully expecting it. Derek doesn't allow any time for Stiles to adjust before adding a second finger, then a third. Stiles moans loud as Derek finger fucks his virgin ass. Just as quickly as it happened, it ends.

Derek pulls his fingers away, which causes yet another whine from Stiles, before replacing it with his much bigger cock. Stiles groans loudly as Derek thrusts into him hard.

"Oh my god Derek," Stiles winces in pain as Derek pulls out and thrusts in harder

The pain quickly turns to pure pleasure as he thrusts harder. Stiles whines and begs for more, which Derek is only too happy to give him. Derek leans forward and lands a hard bite on Stiles' the side of Stiles' neck. He can feel Derek's teeth as they slice through the skin and the blood as it begins trickling down his neck to the tile.

He knows it should hurt, but Jesus it just feels so amazing, what is Derek doing to him? Stiles moans and begs to be bitten again, over and over. Derek leans forward and slices through his flesh again and again and again. By the time he's done Stiles has bites and blood all over his chest and neck.

Stiles watches Derek's glowing red eyes as he laps at the blood. Why is this so damn hot? It's is so wrong, but god damn it's so right.

Derek thrusts harder into Stiles as he rears his head back in pleasure as Stiles feels Derek cum hard inside of him.

"Hey Stiles, I'm heading int— Oh my god" He hears his dad gasp from somewhere behind Derek

"No, oh my god no," Stiles huffs out

* * *

Stiles jumps up in bed, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. He darts his eyes around the still dark room then over to Derek who's still fast asleep next to him. He takes a deep breath in as a tremble runs through his spine. He rubs his hands over his face as he tries to steady his racing heart.

_Oh my god, just a dream. Okay, calm down Stiles. _He thinks to himself as he takes more deep breaths. He turns away from Derek and rests his head back against his pillow. The hard on raging in his pants will just have to wait a little bit longer. _Keeping it PG. _

He lies in bed for almost an hour before he's able to calm down and drift back off into sleep.


	5. Part Five - Ordinary Day

Stiles' eyes flutter open, bright sunlight shining through his lashes. He blinks a few times as his eyes adjust to the new brightness. His eyes focus on Derek's face. Beautiful green eyes looking back look back at him.

"Hi," Stiles croaks, throat rough and dry

"Hey," Derek whispers back

Stiles reaches up to rub his eyes before sitting up slowly, eyes still heavy with sleep. He looks down to see the outline of his morning wood straining again his boxer-briefs. His eyes drift to Derek whose eyes are locked exactly where Stiles' were a second ago.

"Aha, oops," is all he can manage in his early morning haze as he pulls himself off the bed.

His eyes flick over to the clock on the bedside table, "Fuck," hisses as he jumps out of bed and runs across the hallway to the bathroom to turn the shower on. He runs back to the room and digs through his dresser drawers, flinging clothes everywhere. Once he's content with his clothing choices for the day he runs back across the hallway.

His clothes are on the ground and he's halfway in the shower before he remembers about Derek sitting on his bed. He wraps a towel around his waist and runs back across the hall to his room.

"Uh, right, going to take a shower now. You can grab something to eat if you want or something?"

Derek nods, from his comfy looking position under the blankets, at Stiles. Stiles nods once then runs back across the hallway to jump in the shower.

The shower's a bit too short for his liking, but he has to get to early morning practice or coach Finstock will probably cut him from first line. He throws his clothes on quickly, grabs his lacrosse bag and backpack then runs down the stairs, no Derek in sight.

He rounds the corner into the kitchen to see Derek standing at the stove in still nothing but his boxers cooking something that smells absolutely delicious.

"Derek, what are you… My dad…"

"He left about an hour ago."

"Oh," He murmurs as he walks up behind Derek to peak over his shoulder to find out what smells so damn good

"What is that amazing smell?" Stiles inquires, his mouth watering at the aroma

"It's just eggs and bacon Stiles," Derek answers

"Oh… mine never smell that good," He sighs and he spins around to grab orange juice out of the fridge

"I made some for you," Derek says as he slides the eggs onto two plates

A small dribble of orange juice runs down Stiles' chin as he pulls the carton away, "Aww dude, that's sweet, but I'm gonna be late for school. Rain check?"

Derek smiles and nods as Stiles flings the door open and flies through it, letting it slam closed behind him. The door flings open again seconds later.

"Forgot something," he says as he plants a quick kiss on Derek's plump pink lips

Stiles runs back through the door, leaving Derek standing with two plates in hand and a dopey grin on his face, in nothing but his boxers.

* * *

Practice is long and brutal, as it always is, but it seems worse this time. Mostly because Stiles had gotten a bit too used to the down time he had during the school break, but also because all Stiles can manage to think about is Derek. They've been practically inseparable since their first date and this time apart is much harder than Stiles had expected.

After practice, it's off to Algebra, then History then English. Every class seems longer than the last, his mind only focusing on getting out of this hell called high school and hanging out with Derek. Hopefully he doesn't have anything going on later... then again it is Derek, he never really has anything going on, especially as of late. Supernatural crimes have been practically zero since Matt and the Kanima. Stiles kind of misses the action, but at least he's able to keep himself busy with a new kind of action. Derek action.

"Dude, what's up?" Scott questions as they file out of class after the final bell of the day

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"You're never this quiet unless something's wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just… I'm just thinking about Derek," Stiles admits with a small flush of pink warming his cheeks

"Oh. You two are getting pretty serious aren't you?"

"I guess, I mean, we haven't actually talked about it, like, at all."

"Scott, I think I love him."

"Dude, seriously? Oh my god, that's awesome! Uh, congrats?" Scott stammers for something to say

"Thanks dude," Stiles chuckles as they walk out to the parking lot, which is alive with hundreds of students rushing to their cars

"Have you told him yet?" Scott asks as he bends down to unchain his bike

"No. I just don't know how to. I've never said it to anyone, except family..."

Stiles had always been the kind of person that knows instantly if he loves someone or hates them, there's really no in between. But it's always been different with Derek. When they first met he kind of hated him, but there was this sense of security with him too. Like he knew whenever Derek was around, he would be safe. That was probably because all of the near death experiences that Derek had saved him from.

There's still that sense of security with Derek, in the way Stiles can be so open with him, so himself around Derek. The difference is the security has this little thing called love attached to it. Would Derek ever realize it that? Would he ever admit to it? Is he still too emotionally unavailable?

"Just do what feels right dude." Scott pats Stiles on the back, "I gotta go dude, got a date with Allison. Good lick with the Derek thing."

"Yeah, thanks, you've been a huge help," He yells sarcastically

"What Derek thing?"

Stiles jumps and spins around awkwardly, "Jesus Christ, what are you doing here?"

Derek looks at him with a confused look, "I… Sorry, I thought I would pick you up. I mis- sorry, I should have asked."

Derek turns and stomps away, looking vaguely like a five year old child who was told no by their parents.

"Derek," Stiles calls after him as he trots after the still slightly too grumpy alpha, "Derek, that's not what I meant. Derek, listen to me!"

Derek stops in his tracks then slowly pivots to look Stiles in the eye. At least he's a five year old that listens well.

"I'm glad you came to pick me up, you grumpy bunny."

Derek's grimace slowly turns upwards into a small grin. The bunny line works every time.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Stiles asks as they make their way to Derek's Camaro

Derek nods, still being a slightly pouty five year old, which is kinda cute in all honesty.

"I know a place that has the best burgers in existence," Stiles beams as Derek pulls out of the school parking lot

Stiles directs Derek to the small diner on the outskirts of town. They pull into the driveway a few minutes later and Derek turns the engine off. Stiles doesn't move to get out of the car like Derek does, he just sits there for a minute looking at Derek.

Derek sits back down when he realizes Stiles isn't moving, "What's wrong?"

Stiles shakes his head slightly, "Nothing. I'm just glad you picked me up."

Derek narrows his eyes a little before smiling, those bunny teeth just barely visible behind his lips.

They walk into the diner and are greeted by a young waitress who guides them to a small booth by the window.

"Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" She chimes cheerily

"I'll have a root beer float," Derek says

Stiles' eyes dart up from the menu to Derek's face, "A root beer float?"

Derek looks up at him in confusion, "What?"

Stiles turns to the waitress, "I'll have a Sprite."

The waitress walks away to get their drinks and Stiles turns back to Derek, "Nothing. I just, I can't imagine you drinking a root beer float. How do you even know what those are?"

"Stiles, I'm not a recluse, I do know things about the world. I was a kid once you know."

Stiles snorts out a laugh at the thought of a tiny little grumpy child running around telling everyone he sees "I'm the alpha now." Stiles knows that he was probably just a normal kid, the emotional issues came later in life, but the image in his head right now is much more entertaining.

"No, I know. But, it's just strange, I never thought of you as a root beer float kind of guy."

The waitress places their drinks down on the table with a smile, at Derek, then walks away. Stiles can't help the small ping in his stomach when the waitress smiled at Derek. He doesn't pay it any attention, just pushes it aside, he is not jealous of a waitress smiling at Derek, nope.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" Derek questions before taking a sip of his float

"I don't know anymore, you're like a completely different person to me now," Stiles replies

Derek hums quietly as he takes another sip of his float.

"You ready to order or do you need some more time?" The waitress asks, eyes on Derek

"We'll just have two cheeseburgers," Stiles snaps at her

"Fries or onion rings?" She asks, eyes still on Derek who is completely oblivious sipping on his float

Stiles eyes turn to Derek questioningly. There's a small pop as Derek pulls away from his float, "How about an order of both?"

Stiles nods with a smile, "My thoughts exactly. We'll have an order of both," He says turning his attention back to the bitch waitress who's ogling Derek

What the fuck is going on right now? Stiles cannot actually be jealous of this man that he has absolutely no claim on. I mean, it's not like their boyfriends, right? They haven't even said they love each other yet, who is he to be jealous of some random woman? But he is. He's jealous. Over Derek. Over this random waitress looking at Derek.

"How's the float?" Stiles asks, trying to distract himself from the waitress and his ridiculous jealousy

Derek hums again as he pulls away from his straw, "Taste it." He slides the glass across the table to Stiles. Stiles looks at the straw, wet from Derek's mouth, then leans forward taking the straw between his lips and drawing in a long gulp.

"Yep, it's good," Stiles says as he slides the glass back across the table

They make small talk as they wait for their food, mostly Stiles talking about his ridiculously ordinary day at school. Derek just sits, sipping on his float, and listens attentively, making a small comment here and there. The food comes to the table right as Stiles gets done talking about school.

He stops talking as soon as the food arrives and instead starts shoving food into his mouth, in true Stiles fashion. This time Derek joins him in the ravenous food eating. He's actually kind of surprised at how Derek can shovel food down. He's definitely holding his own against a Stilinski, but nobody eats like Stiles. By the time Stiles is done, Derek still has a quarter of his burger left.

"I gotta say, you could be an honorary Stilinski eating like that," Stiles laughs before taking a big gulp of his Sprite

Derek smiles wide, "I learn from the best."

He snatches over and snatches an onion ring off Derek's plate to munch on as he watches Derek finish his food, perfectly content.

The waitress makes her way back over to their table just as Derek's taking his last bite of burger.

"Can I get you two some dessert?" She asks in her polite chime, finally looking at Stiles for once

Stiles turns to Derek, who shakes his head, mouth stuffed full of burger.

"We're good; can we just get the bill?"

"Sure hun, I'll be right back."

She returns a few minutes later and drops the bill onto the table then trots away. Stiles reaches for the bill, but Derek smacks his hand away.

"I'll pay," He says as he reaches into his back pocket to get his wallet

"You have a wallet? And money?" Stiles questions, once again surprised by how utterly normal Derek is

"Stiles…"

"I know, I know. Obviously you have money, I just never thought about it before."

"How much do you think about me?" Derek asks with a small smirk

Stiles flushes pink, "Shut up."

They finish up their drinks then make their way out to the Camaro. They slide in to the seats before Derek pulls out of the driveway and heads towards Stiles' house. They drive in silence, mostly because they talked about pretty much everything at the diner. Luckily it's a short drive or else it would have been awkward. They pull into the driveway and Derek cuts the engine.

"You coming in?" Stiles asks as he pops the door open

"Uh, I have a few things to go do. I could come by later, if you want?"

Stiles doesn't want him to leave, but he doesn't want to tell him that. He doesn't want to come across as needy or desperate for Derek, even though he might be slightly desperate for Derek.

"Yeah, that sounds good," He says with a small forced smile

Derek leans into Stiles for a kiss. Stiles moves in too so Derek doesn't have to practically crawl across the seats to kiss him. The kiss is tame, just a quick little peck, but it causes Stiles' stomach to twist and turn regardless. Derek pulls away, leaving Stiles in an awkward position, lips still puckered for a minute before he realizes Derek's lips are gone and pulls back.

"My Jeep!" Stiles shrieks out of the blue, making Derek jump a little

"Calm down, I'll bring it when I come back. Keys?" He holds out his hand and Stiles drops the keys into it

"I'll see you later then," Stiles says as he leans in for another quick kiss

Derek meets him in the middle, their lips meeting again for a brief instant before pulling away again. Stiles climbs out of the car and shuts the door behind him.

"Bye," He sighs as he waves at Derek as he pulls out of the driveway

He turns and walks to the door, turns the knob and walks in, letting the door shut behind him.


End file.
